


The Color of my Heart

by Effymaybe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effymaybe/pseuds/Effymaybe
Summary: Rosé loves Jennie, and she knows that there is no Eternity without her.





	The Color of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The source of inspiration for this fic is this gorgeous picture https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D9GvNAXWkAAn85h?format=jpg&name=small .  
I'm @jenniesrvltn on Twitter. Hope you enjoy your reading!

Rosé waits for Jennie sitting in an unnaturally rocky terrain, so close to the sin of the Human word that she can almost hear the screams of the woods being burnt.

Previously, during another time of Eternity, they used to hang out in the brightest of the places, far from stains, even more beautiful when illuminated by Jennie’s smile.

But Jennie hasn’t smiled in a long time. Rosé doesn’t know exactly _when_ her best friend’s smile began to falter. She couldn’t tell, really, because time doesn’t exist there, but pain does. It hurts not knowing what’s wrong with the creature she felt she could share everything with. It hurts being unable to make her smile again, not even with tight hugs and soft kisses, because Jennie has been avoiding them as if they burnt in her skin.

The thought makes Rosé blink quickly, trying to keep her tears a bay. A slight tug in her wings prompts her to bite her lower lip harshly. 

She wonders if Jennie will come. She never skipped their meetings. _Never_. But there was something about the glint in Jennie’s eyes the last time they met that makes Rosé think that she’s running out of time. She has to make her stay. She needs Jennie. 

Rosé is about to stand up, a little dizzy because of obscure thoughts, but a faint sound behind her prompts her to stay still.

Jennie doesn’t say anything. She just sits beside her, cat eyes reflecting an absolute sorrow Rosé didn’t believe possible in Eternity.

The brunette breathes unevenly, the vulnerability dripping from the tremble of her lips unrecognizable for Rosé.

“We can’t hang out anymore”.

The blonde feels her heart splitting. Her eyes prickle once again.

Jennie is not displaying her wings. They are hidden, as all sinful things should be.

“Why?”

Rosé knows why. She _knows_. But she can’t bring herself to consider an Eternity without Jennie.

“You know _why_, Rosie. We can’t ignore it anymore. I’m”– Jennie’s voice breaks despairingly, her hand clutching her chest as if she was afraid of her heart shattering completely – “I’m a _sinner_”.

Rosé swallows, trying to compose herself. There’s so much to ask, so much she doesn’t know, so much she seems unable to understand.

“But _why_, Jennie? What have you done? What have they done to you? I can't…”

Jennie looks down in absolute shame, her cheeks being covered in a pink shade that makes Rosé faintly consider pulling the brunette in and never letting her go.

Jennie’s shoulders shake slightly, and the blonde knows that’s she’s about to break down in tears.

“You will hate me. And if you hate me, I will have _no one_”.

Rosé gasps loudly, her mouth opening in absolute horror. Her hand grasps Jennie’s arm automatically, begging.

“I would never, Jennie. I would _never_ hate you”.

The brunette doesn’t answer, and Rosé feels a bitter impotence spreading from her throat to her whole body.

She has always been with Jennie. Always. And they were supposed to be together for the rest of Eternity, and the thought of a timeless infinite without the brunette makes want to tear her own wings apart.

“If you are going to leave me” – Rosé starts, ever uneven voice breaking – “If you are going to leave me, at least tell me why”.

Jennie is full sobbing.

“I love you, Rosie. I fell in love with you”.

Rosé opens her eyes and mouth at the same time, a hot blush spreading from her cheeks to the back of her neck. 

“Jennie”, she mumbles, absolutely stunned.

Jennie buries her face in her hands, pure embarrassment burning her skin.

“I’m sorry, Rosie, I’m so sorry”, she replies, crying desperately.

She stands up suddenly, and Rosé can only look at her, her fingers itching to grasp her hand. The brunette spreads her shameful wings in a blackish blur, and she flies away as quickly as she can.

And Rosé is left alone, still completely shocked, her skin still tickling, hear hart still hammering merciless against her chest. 

Jennie is gone, and Rosé is alone.

The blonde furrows her brow as she thinks hard. She thinks about Jennie. She thinks about her smile, her laugh, her scent. She thinks about the light in her eyes, about the adorable wrinkles at the corner of her mouth. She thinks about Jennie and her heartbeat picks up once again, and a flutter in her chest makes her whole body tingle all of the sudden.

And Rosé remembers, unwillingly, the pang of pain she has been feeling from time to time, taking out in absolute fear the jet-black feathers she’s been finding growing in her own wings, guilty, sinful.

She loses her breath in a shiver, and realizes.

She’s been falling in love with Jennie too.

Her heart twists painfully in her chest, and the halo above her head palpitates in despair. She stands up, overwhelmed, knowing that her options are limited.

There is no Eternity without Jennie.

She knows it. She knows it because the thought of the brunette feeling ashamed of her being makes her want to cry, and scream, and let the obscure light hunting her angelical heart take over for once, just so she can be with Jennie, just so she can show her the unconditional love she feels for her.

So Rosé doesn’t hesitate. She opens her own blackened wings and searches for her sin. She knows where Jennie is. She just hopes it’s not too late.

An ethereal wind, unnatural, hits against her face as she rushes to the darkest side of Eternity, but she doesn’t diminish her pace. It doesn’t matter anymore. She will be punished anyway.

Her eyes open as she sees Jennie standing just there, her petite figure almost vulnerable, hugged by obscure feathers, and Rosé calls out her name before the brunette can leave without her.

Jennie turns around quickly, her cat-eyes taking in the figure rushing towards her in some sort of shock.

Rosé stands just in front of the brunette, panting slightly, and Jennie stares at her in disbelief.

“Rosie”-

But she can’t speak anymore, because the blonde grasps her face with the palm of her hands and leans forwards to catch her lips in a soaring kiss, just like a human would, cursed and blessed.

Jennie gasps in amazement against Rose´s mouth, but doesn’t pull away. It’s the most amazing feeling she has experienced since the beginning of Eternity, and her now wicked soul can’t help but to start wondering why angels are deprived of such bliss.

Rosé must be thinking something similar, because she pulls away to let out a soft curse she didn’t know it existed until seconds ago, only to pull Jennie in once again in a wet kiss that has them both curling their toes in pleasure. 

The blonde pulls away a few minutes after, her eyes glistening, and Jennie raises her hand to run her fingers through Rosés silky golden hair just to ground herself.

They stare at each other in silence, a soft smile tinted with sadness adorning both their faces.

“What are we going to do, love?” Jennie asks, just a bit of fear tainting her voice.

Rosé lets her arms loose around the brunette’s waist.

“We need to leave”.

Jennie’s eyes water suddenly, as if she was just now aware of the consequences of her feelings.

“Rosie, I’m sorry”.

A shadow crosses Rosés eyes.

“I’m not”, she answers, and Jennie knows that there is no going back.

She tiptoes to place a few kisses against Rosés lips, just because she seems unable to stop herself now, and the blonde smiles once again, drunk in happiness because of the affection.

“Where are we going?” Jennie asks then, and she’s not afraid anymore.

It doesn’t matter.

A faint scream reaches their ears then, and they both look down, beyond Eternity.

They know it’s a signal.

“What will happen with our wings?” Jennie wonders, but she’s already holding Rose´s hand.

“We won’t need them, love”, the blonde answers, and she looks at the brunette with such a deep devotion that it makes Jennie bite her lower lip to hide a giddy giggle.

She kisses Rose´s delicate hand softly and receives a dazzling grin in exchange.

“Together, love”.

“Together”, Jennie answers, and closes her eyes as she feels her body merging into the empty void.


End file.
